Father's Day Special Hp Style
by mouse082191
Summary: Hp characters thoughts on father's day. Featuring Hermione, Harry, Neville, the Weasleys, and Remus. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters featured in this story.

Hermione Jennifer Granger. 05:44:56. Father's Day. London, England.

She swung at her alarm clock that was chirping annoying next to her head. She sleepily climbed out of bed and towards the bathroom.

06:02:35. Father's Day. London, England.

Sighing to herself she ran a brush through her bushy hair quickly before throwing it up in a quick bun. She poked her head out the door and glanced around to make sure she did not wake up either of her parents and crept silently to the kitchen. Along the way she avoided the creaky step and floorboards. Once in the kitchen she searched through the fridge before she found what she was looking for. She quickly and quietly made eggs, sausage, toast and heated up some muffins. While the toast was well, toasting, she found an old serving tray and set it up with utensials (sp?). She heard the toast pop up just as she finshed setting it up and the muffins finished. She set it out neatly on the tray and crept back up the staris and down the hallway to her parents bedroom again avoiding the creaking step and floorboards.

20: 37: 10. Father's Day. London, England.

Hermione collasped gratefully in her bed after spending the whole day with her father fishing. Turning on her side she snoozed peacefully.

Harry James Potter. 04: 34:09. Father's Day. Surrey, England.

He sighed as he threw on the clothes he had on the night before because they were the closest at the moment. His aunt with her annoying screeching had woken him up an hour early to make an extra large breakfast for her husband. Rolling his eyes he wnet downstairs and began making the large breakfast.

09: 47: 32. Father's Day. Surrey, England.

He smirked to himslf as he snuck past his guards for the day. He ran under his father's invisibilty cloak to the end of the block before calling the Kinght Bus. He told Stan, who was still the conductor to head to Godric's Hollow. He remembered Dumbledore slipping out the little bit of information that his parents were buried there.

23: 54: 43. Father's Day. Surrey, England.

He caught his breath as he laid down on his bed now. He had spent the whole day looking at his parent's old house, cleaning their tombstones, and weeding the graves. He spent a good portion of the day sitting there remembering stories he had heard about his father. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

Viriginia Cloey, Fredrick Anthony, George Arthur, and Ronald Devin Weasley. 05 : 01: 04. Father's Day. The Burrow.

Ginny smiled to herself as she heard her brothers grumbling about being up this early. She watched the egg's white begin to finish cooking and then turned it over. She, unlike her brothers, did not mind being up this early to cook breakfast. Although even her mother was asleep, which meant it really was early, but she didn't care. He father really tried and that was all that mattered to her.

19: 25: 34. Father's Day. The Burrow.

Her brothers were awake now. Her mother was yelling at the for trying to prank their father on father's day. She shook her head, she was the only one to noticed her father enter the room and stifle a chuckle. Walking over to him she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Neville Ethan Longbottom. 09: 12 : 03. Father's Day. St. Mungo's General Hospital.

He smiled sadly as he waved to a couple of nurses he always saw when he went to visit his parents. He knew they felt bad for him but he really didn't care. He had his father's favorite book on useful spells held in his hand as he walked towards his parents rooms. One day he would get revenge on the bastards that did this to his parents.

17: 54 : 57. Fartther's Day. St. Mungo's General Hospital.

He waved a the new shift of nurses as he ducked into an elevator. He had spent the day reading to his father and talking to him. He knew they didn't recgonize him but it always made him hope that one day they would. Until then he would just have to wait and hope for his chance at revenge.

Remus Johnathan Lupin. 22: 15: 14. Father's Day. London, England.

He sat and stared into the fire as he remembered his father. His father had walked out on him and his mother once he found his on was bit by a werewolf. His mother had died several years back begging to see his father one more time. She died before he could even get a letter to him. Later he found out that his father had remarried and passed away several months before his mother's death. He could still remember when his father had stayed with them and had mostly happy memories of that time. He concentrated on those memories as he drifted off to sleep still laying on the couch.

Well, was it too much? Let me know ppl! Happy Father's Day peeps!

Love ya,

Minnie Mouse


End file.
